


Glee Next Generation: Show must go on...

by ElizabethBasil



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethBasil/pseuds/ElizabethBasil
Summary: Daniel Finn Schuester, college graduate with no plans for the future, currently a NYC-wanderer, is brought home by his now-seriously-worrying parents. As to get him back on the tracks, Principal/Dad Will Schuester has him help coach McKinley High's new Glee club, whose members ain't there for fun, but for their legacy.Meanwhile, Carmel High and its newly-(re)formed group might have just found the secret weapon they can win all competitions with.





	Glee Next Generation: Show must go on...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
** Hello, this is Elizabeth Basil and this is my first Glee fanfiction. The thing is that I just cannot escape this idea and I have to write it down. I have no idea where it will take me, but I am writing it anyway. To put it simply, this is a **Next Generation** fanfiction, about the _children_ of the characters we all love, therefore the time-jump is big enough for Rachel, Tina, Sam to get married and have kids and for their kids to grow into lovely, more or less talented young-adults. I will be using the **canon** ships from the end of the series ( **St. Berry, Klaine, Wemma, Tartie, Britana** ) and **semi-canon** , so, keep calm, I am not changing anything. _I liked the series finale too much to change anything..._ Also, whilst this fanfic centers around the kids, we will see some familiar faces. And, oh, sorry, but I cannot bring Finn back... This ain't The Vampire Diaries.

FOX and RIB own Glee, but I have full control over my original characters, _the next generation_.

Also, I am considering writing this fanfiction in a television like format, meaning thirteen chapters as the equivalent of thirteen episodes, and I won't be going book-like into this, more like a quick storytelling. Now, let's take a look at our _CAST AND CHARACTERS_ :

 

 _NEW GENERATION CHARACTERS_ (cast might added...)

 **Daniel Finn Schuester** , Will and Emma's oldest son, College Graduate, age 24.

 **Gabriel Martina Schuester** , Will and Emma's middle son, College student, age 22.

 **Mary Mercedes Schuester** and **Caitlin Rachel Schuester** , Will and Emma's twin daughters, College students, age 20.

 **Owen Arthur Schuester** , Will and Emma's youngest son, Senior at McKinley High, age 18.

 **Tracy Vivien Hummel-Anderson** , Blaine and Kurt's daughter, born with Rachel as a surrogate, Senior at McKinley High, age 18.

 **Manuel S. Lopez** , Brittany and Santana's adopted son, Junior at McKinley High, age 17.

 **Zachary _'Zacc'_ Abrams-Cohen-Chang** , Artie and Tina's son, Sophomore at McKinley High, age 16.

 **Amber E.** , Sophomore at McKinley High, age 16.

 **Stella St. James** , Rachel and Jesse's daughter, Sophomore at McKinley High, age 16.

 **Apollo William S.** , Freshman, age 15.

 

* * *

 

 **EPISODE ONE:** Pilot

Songs used:

 **God's Gonna Cut You Down** , Johnny Cash, sung by Daniel Schuester.

 **All Star** , Smash Mouth, sung by Zacc Abrams-Cohen-Chang.

 **La Camisa Negra** , Juanes, sung by Manuel S. Lopez.

 **Mama Who Bore Me** , Lea Michele in Spring Awakening, sung by Stella St. James.

 **Let it Go** , Idina Menzel, sung by Tracy Vivien Hummel-Anderson.

 **Have a nice day** , Bon Jovi, sung by Owen Arthur Schuester.

 **Dangerous Woman** , Ariana Grande, sung by Amber E.

 **Viva la vida** , Coldplay, sung by Daniel Schuester and Apollo S.

 

* * *

Daniel, up on a small stage, in a bar in NYC, was just finishing delivering everybody's request for the night, **God's Gonna Cut You Down** , the song that, for some reason, he was singing the best which was why they always want it. But it was not only the voice, the instrument, the song, there were also the feelings that came with it and through it and it was how he connected himself to the thought of going nowhere and waiting for nothing. Guitar in his hands, spotlight on, his eyes were on the microphone and the microphone only, all the way to the final words and the final chords. At the end, everybody applauded, one pair of hands clapping even after the rest of the audience stopped. When Daniel raised his head and looked, it was Will Schuester, his dad.

"Thought I sent you to college," Will told his son, as they exited the bar, minutes later.

"I graduated."

"I know, we were there. But I thought you said you would stay in NYC to get a job or something, not sing in bars in the suburbs."

"This can count as a job, you know."

"Yes, I know, but what direction are you going in? None, that's my point. I want you to do something with your life."

"Trust me, I want that too," Daniel replied, hands in pockets, his head lowered, eyes staring at his feet, unable to look his dad in the eye.

"Come back home for a while, it might help you," Will added after a long awkward silence.

Daniel looked up surprised. "Do what there, dad?"

"You'll know." Will shrugged.

* * *

She looked on the audition list, her teeth biting slowly her lower lip. There were a few names, some she'd head before, others not so much, but still, there was enough space left for her. So there she was, Stella St. James, sophomore, distant relative of _the_ St. James family and totally not their daughter, hesitating on whether to add a star next to her name as she scribbled it down the audition list.

Before she was done, two arms pushed her away and, when she turned around, she saw a rather Manuel Lopez, who she had a special kind of relationship with: they loved to hate each other, since they'd met as toddlers. "Still trying to be the star, St. Ella?" he said, with a rather mockingly tone.

"Doing my best, thank you very much. Happy to see you succeeding in being the same jerk as ever. Kiss, kiss, bye, bye, Manuel."

"I'm entering this too," the boy screamed so she would hear as she departed. The reasons why he'd do that, she didn't know.

* * *

"Coach the glee club? You are kidding me," Daniel jumped from his place, his eyes trying to cut Will in pretty little pieces. "What the heck?"

"It's an offer. I am not telling you to take it. And it's not full coaching, but more like helping." Will was talking slowly, careful with each word. "Besides, the club was inactive while you were in high school."

"What the heck, dad?" The son repeated.

"Again, it's an offer. I don't mind you leaving for NYC tonight. Your sisters are still there to take care of you."

"Just as they've done till now..."

Will hesitated. "Yeah..."

"It wasn't hard to figure out who told you where to find me. I know M.M. and Cait have the best intentions, though..."

"Remember to let them live and be their brother, not their baby. One of them doesn't even have a boyfriend, let alone a child."

Daniel released a long sigh... "Remember I don't even know how to coach, but I'll be in the audience for the auditions."

"Help coach," a tall blonde guy, in his middle to late thirties, added as he entered.

"Uncle Sam..." Daniela added before exitting.

"They grow so fast, coach."

Will laughed as he hugged the younger man. "You tell me, Sam."

* * *

 

On his way out of the school, Daniel came across his younger brother, Owen, the last of the Schuester kids, his hands uncomfortably on a girl's back, as if the kid had little knowledge to how to work with a girl. He wasn't sure of who she was, nor did he care much. Daniel hesitated in stopping, but eventually interrupted the couple.

Owen looked for some reason both embarrassed and relieved. "What's up, man?"

"Dad wants me to help coach the glee club. I'd say things are pretty much down..."

"You know you can say you don't want and be done with it."

"I don't know if I don't want to."

The girl in Owen's arms snorted. "Jesus Christ, man up."

"Come again."

But she didn't repeat and only looked away.

"I'm joining because I know dad wants me to, even though he's saying he doesn't mind. I'm the only one of us having the chance, since the club's been out for the past decade," Owen explained. "Now, if you don't mind..."

Daniel looked perplexed at his brother. "What?" And then he realized and finally made his way out, leaving his brother along with the girl. Poor children...

* * *

Will and Sam sat in the audience as each of the no-less than twenty people performed in the auditorium. Daniel was somewhere in the back, very close to the exit, in case he felt like it. He didn't have any list as to be able to write down which one he liked and which one should have their vocal chords removed, but thankfully none gave him that impression. There were a few remarklable ones, some with familiar faces, which he was sure they'd pass. Besides, each time such a great voice came onstage, his father would turn around and give him a look, as if to tempt him and bring him at the jury table.

An Asian kid danced more than sang, but it was well enough, and Smash Mouth didn't mind so long as the kid all the notes to **All Star**. Who knew you could make one hell of a choreography out of it? A Don Juan-wannabe sang **La Camisa Negra** and it was good; if a group was happening, they needed some fire. Then, there was this girl thinking she was already a diva singing **Mama Who Bore Me** from Spring Awakening, the Broadway show. Attitude aside, the girl had pipes and that was what mattered in this bussiness. Then there came another one, with a voice high-pitched that it could pierce one's ear anytime. Her name was Vivien or something, which Daniel caught after she'd felt the need to make clear that she'd been named after Vivien Leigh. She sang **Let it go** , and she sang it in a way that, to Daniel's surprise, both her voice and the song were lovely to listen to. Next came Owen who did justice to Bon Jovi's **Have a nice day**. Finally, there was this girl, the only real triple threat in all the audition, a huge voice, great presence and charisma despite curves that would normally lower one's self-esteem. She may have exaggerated, though, belting even when Ariana herself wouldn't dare to belt, but the song  **Dangerous Woman** was well-chosen to prove herself. The girl sang to prove something to somebody.

Daniel was content with the auditions. Those six people mighn't form a big group, but it would be a decent one to see perform.

* * *

 

The next day the results came in. All those who auditioned returned to the auditorium. About eight got in and there was no need for more. Remarkable names were missing, though.

An almond-eyed dancer-singer was, unsurprisingly, happy-dancing, proud of the result. Beaming of light was Vivien too. Under her name on the list, there was Owen's. If anybody had had anything to say that him being a Schuester would win him the audition, after the audition the day before, they all shut up.

Stella made her way to Manuel who was standing in a corner of the same room. "How did it go for you?"

"I passed."

"Aren't you happy?"

"I am alright. I would've been even if I hadn't taken."

"I know you are actually very happy, somewhere deep inside. No need to play tough here."

Manuel rolled his eyes. "Are you happy?"

"I don't know."

He frowned. "What?"

"I haven't looked on the lists yet."

"Why?"

"I'm freaking out I didn't pass."

"Can you hear what you are saying? Thought you less dumb than that." Manuel was now laughing at her, which only worsened the nervousness. "You sing, the Earth is round, you passed."

Stella looked surprised for a second, and then put on a lovely smile. "Really?" And she proceeded to hug him,  and, despite his desperate attempts to push her away, she did.

* * *

Daniel joined Will and Sam in the choir room, discussing. "I've seen the results. Why isn't the girl who sang Ariana on the list? She nailed it. Rumours say Carmel has a secret soloist who can outdo Jesse St. James's textbook Bohemian Rhapsody performance  from twenty years ago. We needed that voice."

Will said nothing. Daniel waited until Sam finally turned to him to answer. "The range was alright, but there were troubles with breathing, the diction was awful and we don't need overconfident divas who belt more than they sing."

"And since when are you Carmen Tibideux?"

"I'm not. I just didn't like her."

"Her range was great. She was among the three who finished the damn song without going out of breat and the other two sang Juanes and Bon Jovi. Nobody cares about diction in high school show choirs, NYADA yes, Broadway yes, Hollywood yes, but a glee club."

"Daniel..." Will started.

"Who's she, Uncle Sam, who's she so that you don't want her around?"

"I'm done for today, Mr. Schue." Sam said, before nodding his head to both Will and Daniel, before exitting.

Daniel turned to Will, looking perplexed at his father and demanding answers.

"Sam was very specific when choosing who he thought could help bring McKinley back in the game. The rest doesn't matter. Now, are you staying or going back to New York?" Will asked.

"Come with me to the auditorium, dad," Daniel replied, and both headed that way.

There, Mr. Schue took a place in the audience and Daniel climbed up on the stage.

"I thought I should audition too, considering I'm new to the club as well." And the music started and it was the one song that seemed fit, one about life, **Viva la vida** , by Coldplay. "Besides, I need to know who's it like to be here first, before doing anything for anybody."

Will could only smile endlessly, as his son sang.

* * *

Little did they know that at the other end of the same town, at Carmel, somebody else was also singing **Viva la vida** , a much younger and much better soloist. He was actually a freshman to that school and didn't even ask to be in their new school choir, but his name, his legacy and, above all, his voice put him above a triple threat. Or so Coach Corcoran told whoever she was speaking to on the phone.

**END**

 

 


End file.
